narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inoiki Yamanaka
is an anbu-level shinobi from Konohagakure. Groomed to be a part of the storied Ino-Shika-Chō trio, the man bucked against the pre-determined fate set by his clan, prioritizing his independence. Set on making his own way in the world, Ino joined the Anbu Black Ops, deciding that it would be the best way for him to make his mark. Using his mental capacities and strong foundation in genjutsu, Konoha ultimately elected him to monitor the madhouse that was Amegakure, noting that news from its borders remained non-existent since the Fourth War had ended. His objective was simple; to map the current landscape and pass on that information to the village so they could plan their next move. Little did he know that a young woman with a tragic past would soon complicate such affairs. He would find her releasing a guttural snarl as she tore through adversaries, accompanied by an armored male. It was both horrifying and exhilarating to watch as they disposed of these enemies with such ease. Only Ino's skill at covering his tracks and remaining hidden saved him from becoming another kill. Yet even he could attest the stability that followed the two as their partner claimed her birthright. There was a liveliness to the places deemed safe that was lacking in those gang-infested areas. Though even Inoiki had to admit their methods were brutal, watching that woman skin criminals alive with little regard for their well-being, playing with them as if they were toys in some deranged game. But he could feel something behind that madness, that anger and sociopathic antipathy. She was hurting deeply from an event that had occurred to her a while ago. And against his better judgement, Ino wanted to find out what that trauma was, despite seeing how she treated strangers. So he began tailing them, noting to keep well out of the way while maintaining a bird's eye view of the action. With the passage of a year however, Inoiki would have his answer about the current state of affairs. It awed him that two people could dismantle an evil that had deeply ingrained itself within Ame, though he knew they were supporting the campaign of another individual. But he found himself drawn to Misora despite his mission being complete. All that remained was delivering the vital information and making a graceful exit from the Ame urban scene. Ignoring this small fact, he approached the woman one day, noting her discomfort with the looks of reverence and appreciation given to her by the city's people. It was clear she was used to gazes of disgust and unending hatred. Approaching her, the young man asked to talk. Slowing probing his opposite while feeling that the phrase of opposites attract couldn't be truer in this regard. Perhaps he was in love, for he was honest with her in ways that he hadn't been with others and was rewarded with honesty on her part, though it was a slow start. But the man exhibited patience as she slowly opened up to over that conversation and several that followed. His heart beat rapidly in her presence, and Ino could feel that he was giving her a much needed sense of normalcy that had long been absent from her life. It was on such day that he decided to propose, intent on marrying Misora and becoming her husband while helping her navigate the world. And much to happiness she said yes. The happiness didn't last. While they would welcome a daughter, he would sense her grow distant. His honesty, while refreshing at first, turned into chastisement; he began trying to fit her into a box, hoping to normalize her for their child. While using his words and actions, he began turning to his old anbu toolbox: it backfired. The return of another spelled doom for their relationship; when he caught her cheating, he ran with Sachi in tow, remembering the mission he had been given. After nearly losing his life in a confrontation with the enraged Misora, he would disappear into the confines of Konohagakure, leaving Sachi and swearing off Amegakure as a "cesspit". Background Personality Appearance A dashing man.... Abilities Coming Soon Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality